Monedas
Coins, also known as Gold Pieces, are the most common form of currency in RuneScape. In the game, coins appear as small gold coins, of varying shapes, and are stackable. In Grim Tales, it is revealed that coins have more intricate designs imprinted on their faces, although it is impossible for players to notice it. When the number of coins in a single stack exceeds 99,999, the examine text reads "____ x Coins", where the blank is the exact number of coins in the stack. If there is less than that, the examine text reads "Lovely money!" when examined in the inventory. When a stack of coins on the ground is examined, the examine will always show the exact amount. According to Gypsy Aris, in the Fourth Age, coins were made of silver. According to Saradomin, coins are minted by The Fief. He doesn't give more detail as to who or what the Fief is, but judging from the meaning of "Fief", it is likely to be one of the human kingdoms (e.g. Misthalin). __TOC__ Terminology Beside coins, players commonly refer to it as gold, gold pieces, gp, cash or money. Alternate terms for coins are occasionally used by NPCs in RuneScape. Stacking refers to coins as "gp".]] One thousand coins (1,000) is usually called 1k. Similar to the metric system, the "k" stands for "kilo", which is Greek for "thousand". Likewise, one million coins is often called 1 mil or 1M, and one billion coins is referred to as 1bil or 1B. On German-language servers, the symbol for "k" is changed to "T", since "Tausend" is German for thousand. On Spanish and Portuguese language worlds, the symbol for "k" is changed to "m", since "Mil" is Spanish and Portuguese for thousand. A stack of gold has a small coloured text on the upper-left hand corner of the stack. With larger stacks of coin - as with all stackable item - both the colour of the text and the stack's examine text change, depending on the amount of gold in the stack. A stack of coins that uses a 'K' or 'M' identifier always rounds down to the integer multiple. For example, 15.9M is shown as 15M. This protects players receiving the coins in trade from being cheated by rounded values, e.g. A player receiving 15M can be guaranteed that the stack is not just 14.5M rounded up. Maximum limits The maximum number of coins that players may hold in a single stack is 2,147,483,647 due to the usage of the signed 32 bit integer data type (231- 1). In terms of actual coins, it is possible to store money in the bank, inventory, money pouch, GE, Mahogany prize chest, Treasure chest (Carnillean Rising) and kingdom of Miscellania (7.5M max), giving an absolute total of 32,219,754,705 stored - thirteen max-stacks plus 7.5 million. Players with wealth exceeding this amount usually choose to either invest their money in discontinued items or spirit shards, or another item of high market liquidity. Shards are worth a static amount of 25 coins and can be sold to any summoning store for such amount, and therefore are the typically chosen currency when coins are no longer an option. A maximum stack in this common alternative format can hold for the player an additional 53,687,091,175 (almost 53.7b) coins. Players exceeding even that may choose to purchase untradable Spirit shard packs, when opened grant 5,000 spirit shards each. This can be used to store up to a maximum of 268,435,455,875,000 coins (268 trillion). Coins in Daemonheim Coins in Daemonheim used to be similar to regular coins, but with the money pouch update on 6 December 2011 they were renamed to rusty coins and were recoloured to grey. They were later recoloured to orange to prevent them being missed on the floor. They have a different examine and are destroyed upon leaving. Coins have a few uses such as buying items from the Smuggler or marking traps. The examine, which is "They make the world go round", is a reference to the common idiom used in the real world, "Money makes the world go round". You can ask the Smuggler about them who will reply: "Oh, they're nothing. You can give them all to me, if you want." Money pouch The Money pouch was added on 6 December 2011. You can store up to 2,147,483,647 coins inside it. If you die anywhere, even in the Wilderness, the money will not be dropped. You can withdraw your coins at any time, and add money anywhere outside of the Wilderness. It is protected by the bank PIN, if it has been set. It cannot be accessed while Dungeoneering or while playing some minigames, such as Stealing Creation and Soul Wars, however. Making money through skills As money in RuneScape plays a necessity for all players, certain skills in the RuneScape community have gained popularity because of their potential to create profit for the player with a vast number of ways to do so. However, as with the introduction to the Grand Exchange, many of these skills became impossible to solely generate great amounts of money, but this also allowed other lesser used skills to be in demand, though requiring very high levels. Drop sources Gallery Coins 1 detail.png|1 coin detailed Coins 2 detail.png|2 coins detailed Coins 3 detail.png|3 coins detailed Coins 4 detail.png|4 coins detailed Coins 5 detail.png|5-24 coins detailed Coins 25 detail.png|25-99 coins detailed Coins 100 detail.png|100-249 coins detailed Coins 250 detail.png|250-999 coins detailed Coins detail.png|1,000-9,999 coins detailed Coins 10000 detail.png|10,000+ coins detailed Coins high detail.png|Coins during Grim Tales Coins (Shilo Village) detail.png|Coins during Shilo Village Coins realistic.png|Coins on the former post-login screen Trivia * In RuneScape Classic, the same image is used for coins, regardless of the number of coins dropped. Often, the only way to know how many coins are on the ground is to pick them up. * The maximum price one can put up on the Grand Exchange is 2,147,483,647 coins. Any offer greater than this will simply read "Too high!", where the total price would normally be shown. Since you cannot raise the price beyond 2,147,483,647 coins, you can only get "Too high!" when you offer multiple items. * Alchemy spells cannot be cast on coins. If a player attempts it, a message will inform the player that "Coins are already made of gold...". You can, however, turn other gold items (such as gold ore and gold bars) into coins using alchemy spells. Although, you cannot convert gold bars or other gold items into coins besides using alchemy. * When you kill two NPCs and both drop coins in the same spot, the coins will stack. * With a Squeal of Fortune update, it was once possible to win 600 million coins, the largest single source of spontaneous coins in the game excluding CoinShare. * Even if there is only 1 coin on the ground, it will still say coins. * When you deposit 1,000,000,000 coins or more into your money pouch, it has a different sound effect than any amount withdrawn below 1 billion. * Mice in the witches house appear to drop 'Giant' coins because the player is tiny when fighting them. * Trying to deposit coins via the Grand Exchange 'To Bank' option, while having a max cash pile in your bank will yield: 'You have ran out of Bank Space. Please make more room' regardless of the amount of bank space left. See also * Economy guide for information on how the economy in RuneScape works * Money Making Guide for advice on how to accumulate profit de:Goldmünzen fi:Coins no:Coins en:Coins nl:Coins Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Divisas